Love You FoReVeR
by black-rose-bethela
Summary: Not a normal Naruto pairing. It's...Sakura and Itachi? Whoooaaaa! What happens when Itachi and Sakura are in love but Sasuke starts to have feelings for Sakura? What will Sasuke do to get a special cherry blossom to love him back? .....
1. LoVe and the Winter Dance

Author's Note: Alrighteh!! This is mah first story!!!! Hoorayyyy!!

Sasuke: In other words, this will be a really horrible story…

Me: Erm, no. Imma try to make it awesome :D

Sasuke: But you'll fail.

Me: No I won't!!! You can be so mean sometimes Sasuke-kun!! But I still love you ^_^

Sasuke: …

Me: Woot story time kiddo's!! Sssshhh..it's starting… *sits excitedly for story to start* -nothing happens- oh, IM the author…alrighteh then…here we goo.. *starts typing*

***BRIIINNNG BRIIINNNNNGEDDY DINNNNG!* "Uggghhhh it CAN'T be morning already! I reaaallly don't wanna- oh! I love this song!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed as TiK ToK by Ke$ha started playing. She danced around her room like an idiot for about 5 seconds before stepping into her shower listening to the same song playing on her radio that was on the bathroom counter. It wasn't long before she started singing the song. She LOVED to sing. It was her passion, and she had a beautiful voice. When she was done blow drying her long –and oddly pink- hair, she went into her bedroom and ruffled through her drawers before putting on some underwear, black skinny jeans, bra, red t-shirt, black vest, and some pretty awesome black and white knee-high converse. She added final touches by putting on black eyeliner around her eyes *not like Gaara's* and some chapstick on. Putting on a sparkly red bow, she grabbed her white Volcom backpack and went downstairs. **

**There, she grabbed a piece of toast, her iPhone and was out the door. On her way to school, she met up with Naruto. When they got there, Naruto oddly scurried off to Hinata to tell her something, so Sakura was all on her own. She was walking in the hallways quite fast 5 minutes later because she was late to class and the hallways were already cleared. On her way to class, she bumped into something hard. "Ow.." She mumbled. She looked up to a beautiful man with raven hair. "Oh-hey Sasuke." She said to the hot Uchiha. "Hey Sakura…aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked his best friend. "Aren't you? We're in the same class together." She retorted. "Hn. True…Well, let's go then." And with that, they were off to History. **

**Once inside and sitting next to eachother at their desks, Sasuke pulled out his phone and texted Sakura since it was too risky to talk during the video they were watching. "_You goin' to the Winter Dance tomorrow?" _the text had said. She pulled out her phone and texted back quickly "_Yeah. No one's asked me yet though. I'll probably just go by myself." __"Well I was thinking about asking Ino…" "What!? Why??? She's a pig and a snob." "Yeah but she's hot and none of the other girls here are as hot as her."_ Sakura read that last text and didn't respond. She just put her phone in her pocket and watched the rest of the video in silence, feeling the hot tears staying in her eyes, stinging. After school, Sakura wasn't paying attention to anything at all…just walking staring at the ground. She was thinking of Sasuke and Ino together when she bumped into something hard yet soft for the second time that day.**

** "My apologees miss." A handsome voice said to her. She looked up to see Itachi looking at her with a small smile on his lips. "No, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have been staring at the ground…" she blurted out. "Hn. It's alright. Just on my way to get some hot dogs for me and my friends barbeque for tomorrow night." He said smoothly to Sakura. "Oh barbeques are always fun. Me and my family used to have them all the time. " She said. "Hm. Well, maybe you would like to join us? It would be quite an honor to have someone new and as nice and bueatiful as you to join us." Itachi said with a smile. "Um, thank you. That would be really fun." She said happily. They exchanged phone numbers and aimlessly talked for a while more. Sakura eventually had to go home and she and Itachi hugged a friendly hug and walked their separate ways. Both of them had felt like they had known eachother forever. They were interested in the same bands, same movies, same type of foods…**

**------------------------------------------------------- WOmigosh:D------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day, (Friday) Sakura was getting ready for the barbeque and had just finished getting ready (outfit- bathing suit under grey shorts, black Vans, a couple of grey and black bracelets, eyeliner, and a black lace tank top that read "Owl City" on the front) when the doorbell rang. She grabbed the pie off of the counter and headed for the door, remembering her iPhone, she quickly grabbed it off the charger, and greeted Itachi at the door. They hugged eachother like best friends and went to Itachi's car and drove to the barbeque. When they were there: Sakura met Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. The five of them had a great time, eating delicious hot dogs, chips, and pie. They all went into the pool about an hour after they had all eaten. Sakura had grown to like all of them and became very good friends with all of them. Especially Itachi. Sakura and Itachi were such close friends by the end of the night, that they were holding hands. Just as friends, though they both like eachother..they were afraid to tell eachother. **

**It was time for Sakura to go and she had exchanged cell phone numbers with all of her new 'family' members. Itachi and her held hands as they walked to the car. Itachi opened Sakura's car door and he got in on the other side. As they were driving, about 5 minutes away from Sakura's house, Sakura said "I had a really great time Itachi. Thank you for taking me. I feel like I have a whole new family now…" She said. "I'm realy glad you had fun. And I'm happy you think of us as family. I'm positive they all loved you. And to tell you the truth, even though we just met yesterday…I think I really like you. In a boyfriend way…" He admitted. By now, they were standing on Sakura's porch. "Me too Itachi-kun…it's weird, but I feel like we're…I don't know.._meant_ for eachother. Even though we just met, I really like you too…" She also admitted. Itachi looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her lips for an instant, before hugging her tightly, kissing her one more time, then leaving after saying goodbye. "Wow…" Sakura's head was processing all this and she realized… '_I love Itachi-kun….it may be too soon, but he's the one…I KNOW it…'_**

**-------------------------------------------------------LoVe pErHaPs??--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Before Sakura went to bed that night, she texted Itachi for a while and confessed her feelings a little deeper than she had before. He confessed his too. She went to bed peacefully that night. In the morning, Sakura woke up to the doorbell ringing. She ran downstairs in her 'Rise Against' pajamas and opened the door to see Itachi standing there, some movies In his hand. Sakura gasped a little and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "What are you doing here so early Itachi?" She asked curiously. "I thought we could just hang out today and watch some movies. Deidara and the others are going out of town to see 3oh!3 in concert, and I wanted to see you." He said softly. "That sounds awesome! C'mon, I'll make us some snacks." She grabbed his hand and he squeezed hers in return. **

**They walked into the kitchen together and made some popcorn and grabbed two sodas. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch and chose a movie. Itachi popped in "Zombieland" and Sakura snuggled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder while herfeet were propped up on the coffee table, as well as Itachi's. After Zombieland was over, Itachi put in "Transformers 2". About halfway through the movie, Sakura's doorbell rang. She got up, kissed Itachi quickly, and ran to get the door. She opened the door to find Sasuke standing there, with Ino, his arm wrapped around her waist. They were dressed up in very formal attire, Sasuke in a tux and Ino in a purple dress. Sakura looked at the confused. "Sakura, why aren't you ready?" Sasuke asked. "Ready…for what?" She asked. "Uh, the Winter Dance…duhh." Ino retorted. "Oh, shiz, that's _tonight_?? I completely forgot!!" She frantically said. **

**Itachi came up behind her and mirrored Sasuke, putting an arm around Sakura's waist. "What's wrong?" He asked Sakura. "ITACHI!? What the ef are YOU doing here!?" Sasuke yelled. "Oh, hello little brother. I am just relaxing with my girlfriend watching movies and such." Itachi replied calmly. "Wait..you two are brothers?" Sakura asked. "Yes, and my dear little brother has been hiding from me for quite some time now…I'm not sure why though.." Itachi said. "Because I hate you, Itachi. Everybody does." Sasuke replied coldly. "Um, not me. He's my best friend. And we have other friends. We're like a whole family." Sakura said to Sasuke. Itachi smiled at her. "C'mon. We're going to the mall really quick so you can get a dress for this Winter Dance. I have a tux at home I can just slip on." Itachi said to Sakura. "Really? Um, if you want to, I-I mean you don't have to take me..we can stay here and watch the movies." Sakura babbled on and on. Itachi pulled her to the hallway and closed the door in Sasuke's face.**

** Itachi and Sakura went upstairs so Sakura could get dressed. When she was ready, they hurried to the mall and Sakura picked out a knee-length dress that was red with a black belt. She had some black ballet flats at her house that would match the dress perfectly. Itachi payed for the dress (in which Sakura had protested but Itachi had won) and Itachi dropped Sakura off at her house so that she could get ready and Itachi went home to get ready himself. Sakura got ready, did her makeup, her hair, and got her outfit on. She grabbed her phone off of it's charger and headed downstairs, right as the doorbell rang. She opened the door and Itachi pulled her into a quick kiss before they headed to the school for the dance which was oddly on a Saturday…**

----------AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woot! I has finished the first chapter!! Yayyy!!! Alrighteh then, here's some info you guys should know: Sakura's parents moved away long ago and Sakura was okay with that because she had wanted to live on her own. That's why I keep saying "Sakura's house" ya know? So anyways, you guys probably think this will turn into a SasukexSakura fanfic, eh? Well, we will have to find out… I DO NOT own Naruto, TiK ToK by Ke$ha, or any other brand names I have used. Puh-leeezzzzz ReViEw!!!!!!!!!! I SHALL GIVE YOU TACOS IF YOU DOOO!!!! In the reviews, tell me what could be improved, what I did good on, etc. And feel free to give me ideas for further chapters!!!!!

~Beth-chan—out!! 3


	2. Winter Dance and Deidara's house!

Author's Note: Alrighteh! Chapter 2! Woot :D It is finally Winter Break her in California for us awesome peoplez haha. I'll be writing more!!! :D Happy Holidays all! *Crossing fingers for an iTouch for Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Sasuke: Not another chapter _already_. I'm sure nobody even read chapter one yet.

Me: Keh, whateveeeerrrrr. I can write as much as I want! Hmph. *Turns away from Sasuke*

Sasuke: *Walks away*

Me: *turns around* Sasuke-kun! Wait for mee!!!!! Erm, heres chapter 2 everyboddyyy- *starts typing while chasing after Sasuke3*

**Once at the dance, Itachi and Sakura walked to the food table and got some water. After they got their water and a quick snack, The couple went to their table. Ino and Sasuke were sitting at the table snuggling and Sasuke was talking to Ino about her dress or something. The music got a little faster as Sakura and Itachi went to the dancefloor. The song was Replay by IYAZ and Itachi and Sakura were dancing perfectly when someone tapped Sakura's shoulder. She turned around to see Deidara standing there in a tux with a smile on his face. "Deidara! You came!!" Sakura exclaimed as she embraced her 'brother' in a giant bear hug. "Of course I came, un!" He said happily. He looked at Itachi and said "What's up??". Itachi looked at him curiously. "I thought you and the others were going to a concert." He said playfully to Deidara. "Well we were but the concert sadly got canceled, un." Deidara said with a frown. "That sucks…well where are the others?" Sakura asked. "Hmm…I believe they are at the house. I just came to tell you guys that we are going to be staying at my house for the weekend and wanted to know if you two would like to join, un?" Deidara asked politely.**

** "Sounds great. Sakura? Would you like to come?" Itachi asked. "Of course!! It sounds really fun" She said excitedly. "Ok. See you guys later!" Deidara said as he walked outside to his car. Sakura turned to Itachi right as a perfect song for slow dancing came on. First Dance by Justin Bieber…perfect since this was their first slow dance. Sakura sang along to the music with her beautiful voice "_There's so many thoughts on my mind. The dj's playin' my favorite song…we've both been waiting so long for this day to come…"_ Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and she connected her hands behind Itachi's neck. They danced slowly through the whole song. When the lyrics came up "_Before the lights go up, and the music turns off, now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss…"_ Itachi leaned in and Sakura leaned in as well. Their lips touched softly before Itachi kissed her a little more. Sakura kissed back and enjoyed every second of it. They pulled out of the kiss just as the song ended. Sakura smiled up at Itachi and he smiled back. Itachi grabbed her hand lightly and led her to the table. They sat there while suckish songs played, and danced when really good songs came on. Eventually, the dance was over, and everybody left. **

**Itachi and Sakura got in Itachi's car and Itachi once again dropped Sakura off at her house so that she could pack for the weekend. Itachi came back about an hour later to pick Sakura up. They held hands in the car and when they got to the house, Deidara ran out to greet them. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!! Tobi and Sasori are playing the Wii would you like to play?" Deidara asked impatiently. "Deidara, could we go to our room first and set our stuff down first please?" Sakura asked. "OH! Of course! Follow meeee." Deidara sang. Sakura and Itachi followed Deidara up a flight of stairs and down a large hallway. They stopped at one door the led to a beautiful blue room. There was a HUGE bed by the window, a large dresser, vanity mirror, bathroom, and large closet. Sakura smiled. "Wow. This Is _such_ a beautiful room!" Sakura said. "Glad you like it, un." Deidara said happily. Itachi and Sakura walked into the room as Deidara skipped (lol) downstairs. Sakura and Itachi started putting their clothes in the dresser and closet. When they were done, they sat down on the bed, exhausted. Sakura turned and leaned into Itachi. He turned to look at her and they sat there for a minute just looking at eachother adoringly. **

**Itachi reached his hand to Sakura's check and she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. Sakura put her arm around his waist and fell asleep for about two minutes before waking up from a loud noise cause by none other than Sasori. She and Itachi got up and went downstairs just to hear Tobi laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY TOBI!" Sasori was yelling. Sasori had fallen off of the couch. Sakura didn't get why it was such a big deal…but it was funny. Sakura started giggling but immediately stopped when Sasori glared at her. Itachi put his arm around Sakura's waist and suggested that they all go to bed since it had been a long day for all of them. Deidara agreed and said that they could all go see a movie or maybe go to an amusement park the next day. Sakura and Itachi walked up to their room and changed into their pajamas. They climbed into their bed and Itachi held Sakura tight as they both fell into a deep slumber…**

Ok, so I know that these chapters are really short. They pretty much all will be. I don't own Justin Bieber, Naruto, or IYAZ even though I wish I did...I DO own this story though :D Yayy :D 3

~Beth-chan out!


	3. What A Wierd Visit

Author's Note: See!? I TOLD u peoplez I would write more often!! :D Alright: So all of these chapters will be really short and some of the sentences won't make any sense to you because I'm a really weird person and I'm pretty sure I have ADD lol. I get distracter soooo many times like this one time when i- PEANUT BUTTAH! *ahem* im sorry..totally unnecessary…..

Sasuke: Erm…why do you even TRY? Barely anybody has even read the first chapter, let alone the second one.

Me: Yes…but I'm thinking that it's possible that if I write more, people will come…wow. That sounded stupid but IT MADE SENSE :D

Sasuke: Hn. Whatever.

Me: *SiGh* Sasuke-Kun, why must you be so harsh?

Sasuke: Because people in this world annoy me.

Me: *SpRiNkLeS HaPpY PoWdEr On SaSuKe* :D well?

Sasuke: OMG!! I CA'NT WAIT FOR THIS CHAPPIE YAYY!!!! *Skips around room* I LOVE YEW BETH!!  
Me: OMG…this is awesome :D I LOVE YOU TOO SASUKE-KUN! *StArTs TyPiNg* 3

**Sakura woke up the next morning slowly. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi's peaceful sleeping face. He had one arm around her waist. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Just a peck, but it was enough to make him move a bit. Sakura slowly moved his arm and got out of the bed to go to the bathroom. She washed her hands and her face and combed her hair. She walked back into the room and was about to go out into the living room and watch t.v. until the others got up when she heard Itachi. "Sakura…get back into bed please…your quite warm." He mumbled sleepily. She smiled a little and limbed back in, kissing his once again and then cuddling into his arms. They both fell asleep again for about another 2 hours. When they woke up, Itachi got up and got in the shower. Sakura laughed when he got out. His hair was messy and soaking wet. He looked over at her confused and she walked over to him and smoothed out his hair before he kissed her and told her to get in the shower. "Yes master." She said jokingly. When she got out, she got dressed into a purple t-shirt with a black swirly-ish heart on it, some black short- shorts, and her purple and black converse (I 3 how I make her match all the time :D ). She put her hair in a pony tail and went downstairs to where everybody else was. They were all sloppily eating breakfast when she got to the dining room. "Wow. **_**That **_**hungry, huh?" She asked as she was smirking. Tobi didn't know she was standing behind him the whole time so he freaked out and hid under the table holding his head as if there were an earthquake. Sakura burst out laughing, as did the rest of the Akutsuki members. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING AT ME YESTERDAY, TOBI!! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sasori yelled at the hiding Tobi. Tobi came out of his hiding spot and glared at Sasori. "Shut the f-" He didn't get time to finish as the doorbell rang. Deidara hopped out of his chair and went to the door. Sakura went to the door and stood behind Deidara, but went to Deidara's side. When Deidara saw who it was, he walked back upstairs. "Sasuke!? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked the Uchiha that was standing outside. "I came to apologize to you." He said. "For what?" Sakura asked. "For not returning your love. I am so sorry and I-I just wanted to….maybe, ya' know….be your boyfriend." He said. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend. I'm your brother's girlfriend." Sakura said apologetically to the Uchiha. "But- HOW can you love HIM!? I'm BETTER THAN HIM!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura. He grabbed her arms and shook her wildly. "OW! Sasuke, you-your **_**hurting**_** me!" Sakura yelled. "What the HELL Sasuke!" Itachi yelled from behind Sakura. He ran to Sasuke and pulled him off then pushed him to the ground. Itachi put his arms around Sakura who was shivering from the experience. She put her arms around him too and sobbed quietly. "Sasuke, if you EVER touch her again…your life will end. I promise you that." Itachi said icily to Sasuke who had a pissed off look on his face. Itachi walked Sakura back into the house and sat her down on the couch. He let her calm herself down for a minute before asking "What did he want?" Itachi asked softly. "H-he wanted me to love him and not you…but I told him that I couldn't because I loved you so much an-and then he just…**_**snapped**_** it scared me. He grabbed my arms and yelled at me..and then you came and saved me." Sakura said in a shaken voice. Itachi hugged her and didn't let go. "I promise I'll never let that happen again…" he promised. She looked up at him with her beautiful jade eyes and she leaned up and kissed him slowly. He kissed her back and they both pulled away when Sasori ran into the room while being chased by Tobi who was still angry at Sasori for laughing at his antics earlier. Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes at the two 'brothers'.**

**--------------------------------------------------Oh, you retards, how I Love you..--------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Yeahh, so that's chappie 3 for ya :D I told yew, these chapters are going to be shooorrrt!! Alrighteh, so if your done reading this chapter now, I'm off to watch Monsers Inc. with my cute little sisters and awesome cousin Kellie!! :D Mike Wizowskiii!!! Haha**

**Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed (awww only one so far!!). C'mon I work hard to make this story u guys!! **** see u made me sad!**

**I don't own Naruto, Monster's Inc., ETC :D but I DO OWN THIS STORY!! :D yayyyy!! 3**

**~Beth-Chan out!!**


End file.
